The purpose of the Old Westbury Neuroscience International Program (OWNIP) is to encourage our minority science majors to become aware of and interested in biomedical research careers while increasing the neuroscience potential of SUNY Old Westbury. The goal will be achieved by working with international scientists who share joint research interests. This collaboration will give students a global perspective regarding science and cultures while simultaneously enriching their academic experience. The College at Old Westbury is ideally suited to carry out this objective since it has over fifteen years of experience of successfully training minority students in scientific research. The College has a multi-ethnic faculty and a diverse student population with a high percentage of minority students who choose science as a major. In addition, its faculty are already interested in neuroscience in general and neuroimmunology in particular, areas related to the National Institute of Drug Abuse and the National Institute of Mental Health interest. The OWNIP activities will include international travel for both faculty and students, international visits by foreign scientists, and research experience in foreign laboratories. All of these activities are programmed under the umbrella of the Neuroscience Research Institute, which has been given chapter status by the Society for Neuroscience. [unreadable] [unreadable]